Midnight Realisations
by TrixieNancy124
Summary: During a surprise midnight visit, Nate and Mitchie finally see what was in front of them all along. Nitchie. Nate X Mitchie pairing


**Recently I got hooked onto Nitchie fanfiction, and now I really love that pairing. So here is my attempt at a Nate/Mitchie one-shot entitled Midnight Realisations. Please do read and review. Enjoy!**

**Midnight Realisations:**

The eyes of seventeen year old Mitchie Torres fluttered open tiredly. It took those chocolate brown orbs some time to adjust to the darkness that had descended in her room. Both her home and her neighborhood were eerily quiet; no sound was heard apart from the girl's soft breathing.

So what had woke her up? A quick glance at the clock sitting on her dresser showed twelve midnight. Sighing, she groaned and turned such that she was lying on her side. She couldn't figure out what had awakened her in the first place.

_Tap. _There, Mitchie realized that was why she was jolted awake: by a sound coming from her window. She bit her lower lip, suddenly feeling a wave of fear running through her. Who would be crazy enough to be doing this at midnight?_ Tap._ A small pebble was thrown in the window and landed near her bed, the aim absolutely perfect. It made a tapping noise as it grazed the wooden floor.

Hesitantly, the girl sat up from her position, looking quizzically at the pebble lying on the floor. Bending down, she picked up one of the few pebbles on the floor, marveling at its smooth texture. Slowly, she made her way to the window, shuddering at the coldness of the wooden floor.

Peering through the curtains, Mitchie gasped. Standing on the front lawn was a very familiar looking curly haired boy. Not only familiar, but it was her best friend Nate Black. He was clad in his usual black jacket and jeans. Quickly and without hesitation this time, she leaned her head out.

"Mitchie!" Relief spread through seventeen year old Nate's face as he called out to his best friend as loud as he dared. He made his way over such that he was directly under her window.

Mitchie tried to bite back a smile. She glanced up briefly, seeing the moon hung briefly amidst the almost starless sky. Returning her attention back to Nate, she asked.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice barely above a whisper, Mitchie couldn't believe what was happening at all. Was Nate really at her front lawn at midnight?

"Do you think you can let me in first?" Was the reply she got.

Without a word, she made her way downstairs, weary at not to wake her parent's up. Avoiding the creaky second step, Mitchie hurriedly skipped all the way to the front door and unlocked it. Staring back at her was the caring brown eyes of her best friend.

"Thanks Mitch." Nate said gratefully.

Mitchie simply smiled and nodded, still wondering why exactly Nate was doing at her house at such a late hour. Wordlessly, the duo made their way up the stairs to Mitchie's room after Nate shrugged his jacket off. Slowly, Mitchie shut her room door and turned to Nate, whom had switched on the dresser light. It lit the room with a soft glow, enabling both friends to see each other better.

The girl took a seat at the edge of the bed, curiousity written all over her face.

"Nate, what are you doing here?" She enquired, gesturing for the boy to take a seat next to her. The boy in question smiled sheepishly, a warm smile that made Mitchie's heart skip a beat.

"Well…About that." Mitchie could tell that Nate was obviously hesitating to tell her.

"I couldn't sleep and decided to take a walk, and I guess my feet just found its way here." He finished lamely.

Mitchie had to stifle a giggle. Cocking her head to the side, she raised her eyebrows, sending Nate a 'yeah right, like I believe you' kind of look.

"Seriously Nate, not that I don't like having unexpected company at midnight, but what are you here for?" She glanced at her best friend pointedly.

Nate shrugged, adjusting himself so that he was in a comfortable position. Looking at Mitchie in the eye, Nate sighed and replied.

"It's just that…."His mouth opened and closed before it opened again.

"I heard about you and Shane's breakup, and umm….I just wanted to see if you're okay."

The moment Nate's words left his mouth, Mitchie's expression changed. Her curious look now became one of slight sadness. She frowned, and then sighed, leaning against the bed frame. Before Nate had mentioned it, Mitchie had almost forgotten about the breakup. Stupid jerk of a Shane Gray decided to breakup with her that evening over the phone! Can you believe that?

Mitchie had just wanted to be alone after receiving the news, not telling any of her friends about it. Surprisingly, she didn't cry one bit then, not a single teardrop. Using that time alone earlier, she had written a new song. Now, she scowled at the thought of her ex.

Nate noticed the shift in Mitchie's mood instantly, and moved closer to her. He engulfed her in a hug, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Sorry for bringing it up Mi." He said quietly, placing his head gently on Mitchie's shoulder from behind.

Mitchie shuddered at Nate's touch, feeling goose bumps forming on her arm. Why was she reacting like this? She felt her tense shoulders relax visibly, but her emotions were unstable once more.

"It's not your fault Nate…." She murmured, blinking back tears.

Nate, being Mitchie's best friend for almost forever, knew the signs. He released his hold on Mitchie and got off the bed, pulling the chair from Mitchie's desk forward before sitting on it, in front of his friend. Mitchie won't look at him, staring at her own entwined fingers, her lower lip bitten.

"Hey…" Mitchie felt Nate fingers placed themselves under her chin and lifted it such that she was gazing into those beautiful eyes.

Mitchie didn't know why she felt like crying in front of Nate when she didn't drop a tear alone earlier. But looking into those worried brown orbs, she couldn't help it. Mitchie just simply broke into tears quietly, tears rolling down her cheeks. Wordlessly, Nate stood up to sit on the bed again. He pulled Mitchie close to him, allowing her to cry in his chest, wrapping his arms around the small of her back.

Mitchie just cried her heart out, releasing all the emotions she was burying within herself earlier. She could feel Nate slowly rubbing small smooth circles along her back, consoling her in his own way. She heard him murmuring comforting words into her ear.

Slowly, Mitchie's sobs subsided and her muffled cries turned into slight sobs before nothing was heard. After crying, Mitchie did feel slightly better, but strangely, she felt a bit tired as well. She didn't move from her position nested in Nate's chest, her breathing gradually becoming normal again.

Inhaling, she couldn't help but smile as the familiar smell of Nate's bath soap filled her nostrils. Then, as if something had hit her suddenly, she slowly pulled away from her position.

"Nate….I'm so sorry for staining your shirt…." She trailed off, glancing at the wet spot that now stained Nate's blue shirt. Nate simply smiled his famous grin at her.

"It's fine Mitchie, don't worry about it." Using his thumb, Nate gently wiped away the dry tears that stained Mitchie's cheeks.

Mitchie closed her eyes at Nate's touch, a warm feeling coursing through her veins. This was something she missed, just Nate and herself together as best friends without anyone else. Heat rose up her cheeks unexpectedly, and she hurriedly turned away, grateful for the dim lighting to cover up her blush. The duo was quiet for a moment, before Mitchie spoke up.

"I want a guy that will love me just for who I am, just like how Landon loved Jamie unconditionally." She said quietly, her mind playing the scenes from the movie A walk To Remember. Nate was the one whom had watched the movie with her, she recalled. It was sad to think about it too, for about half a year ago, Mitchie had dated another guy named Chris whom had also broken up with her. _First Chris, and now Shane…._ Mitchie couldn't help but sigh as she thought about it.

"Am I really destined to remain single?" She thought out loud.

"Mitchie, don't say that. Both Chris and Shane just weren't the right guys for you. Trust me on this okay, you will find the right guy someday, whom will love you like how Landon loved Jamie." Nate said all the words straight from his heart as he looked fondly at the back of his best friend. Mitchie turned, and sent a small smile at Nate's direction.

"Thanks Nate. I really do hope so; hope that the right guy will come…." Mitchie was deep in thought before she spoke again.

"You too, you know. Don't give up hope. Just because Caitlyn left you, there are still many girls out there. I'm sure you'll find the right one."

_You have no idea Mitchie…._ Nate reflected, before sighing. Caitlyn Gellar, his formal girlfriend, had decided that ''they needed a break''. Both Nate and Caitlyn knew the reason why she did it. Caitlyn had always questioned Mitchie and Nate's friendship, whether there was something more between both friends. Although Nate had constantly denied anything, he knew that Caitlyn had hit the nail on the head.

As much as Nate tried to brush it off, he couldn't. He was falling for his best friend, and had absolutely no idea if she liked him back. _The right girl is sitting in front of me but yet…._ Nate sighed once more. Last time, she had Shane and he had Caitlyn. But now, both of them were single and available…. Nate mentally chided himself. Who was he kidding?

Mitchie was lost in her own thoughts once more, angry at herself for always choosing the wrong guy. She didn't know why, but her mind channeled to the conversation between Shane and herself over the phone earlier.

_Flashback: _

"_Why Shane….why?" Mitchie tried her best not to show any hurt in her voice as she bravely asked. She heard Shane sigh over the phone._

"_Answer me this question first Mitchie. Is there something more going on between you and Nate?" _

_Mitchie was stunned. Even though practically everyone asked her and Nate the same question, she couldn't believe Shane didn't trust them! She had reassured him again and again and again that she and Nate were not more than best friends. But it seemed as if that bond of trust was broken. _

"_Don't you trust my words?" Mitchie said quietly in disbelievement, feeling shallow anger building up within her. _

"_I used to Mitchie. But now, I don't think I can. It is obvious who your heart cries out for, not only to me, but to everyone. I'm sorry." _

_Mitchie didn't reply, she only hung up the phone on Shane. _

_End of Flashback. _

Now, sitting here next to Nate, she replayed the scene again and again in her mind.

"_It is obvious who your heart cries out for…."_

Who does her heart cry out for? Sneaking a glance at Nate whom was staring into space as well, she admired his features. Toned muscular arms, thoughtful brown eyes, curly haired. And no doubt he was good looking, plus Nate was the most caring person she had ever met. Her heart skipped a beat. Could what Shane said be true?

"_Who your heart cries out for….." _

Mitchie kept hearing that sentence Shane told her in her brain. She closed her eyes, wanting all her thoughts to go away. Nate….Shane…..Chris. The words swirled in her mind until she was dizzy. But she was determined to find the answer now. She was tired of asking herself the same question.

Looking back, she realized that there weren't as many good memories as bad ones with Shane. Most of the time they were either bickering over trivial matters, or just plain arguing. Yes, there were good memories, but the horrible ones outnumbered the nice ones.

With Chris, she recalled, was pretty much the same, except that he was a playboy. He would be right in front of her flirting shamelessly with some other girl and she would act as if she didn't care.

Her heart palpitated faster and snapped open as it came to her that Nate was there for her every time. Nate was always supportive of what she dreamed of. Nate was the one whom knew her best. Come to think of it, Mitchie could hardly remember when was the last time Nate and her ever fought. Every memory they shared was treasured and filled with hugs and laughter. They had been friends forever since their parents were good friends.

Fluttering her brown eyes shut despite seeing the look Nate was sending her, she willed herself to think about the guy whom she loved most of all. She smiled at the first image that popped to her mind and opened her chocolate brown eyes.

"Nate…." She murmured under her breath, giving herself a moment to collect her thoughts. It was Nate.

Nate was looking at Mitchie quizzically.

"Mitchie? You alright?" Nate was met with a beautiful pair of brown eyes staring at him with such love…Wait, love? Was he seeing things? Mitchie only smiled at him.

"Thank you Nate…." She breathe as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

Nate was puzzled. "For what?"

"Everything…." She murmured into his chest, before lifting her head so she was facing him.

Nate didn't know what took over him, but he found himself slowly closing the distance between their lips. Mitchie's eyes fluttered close the moment she felt Nate's soft lips brush against hers. _Oh my gosh….. _The kiss was full of sweetness, and Mitchie could feel fireworks exploding in her head as her lips moved against Nate's. She had never felt this way with Shane and Chris before.

They broke apart after a moment, both feeling a tingling sensation on their lips. Mitchie opened her mouth but no word came out of it.

"Mitchie….I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking…."Nate ranted on as he shook his head. Mitchie sighed. Well sometimes a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do. This time, she was the one whom kissed Nate in the middle of his ranting to stop him from going on.

"Wow, do you mean what I think you mean?" Was the only thing Nate could say when they broke apart, their foreheads against each other.

Mitchie only nodded, giggling slightly. "How could I be so blind?" She whispered, before hugging Nate once more. Nate only chuckled, his grin wider than ever.

"That makes two of us." Mitchie look up at him quizzically in the eye.

"Mitch, I know you just broke up with Shane and everything but I really do love you. Will you do the honor of being my girlfriend?" Mitchie giggled at Nate's choice of words, but nodded happily either ways. She knew that she was making the right choice.

Nate response was to yet again capture his lips with hers once more.

"Stay with me here tonight?" Mitchie sighed in contentment in Nate's arms.

"You know my parents won't exactly mind." She added after a thought.

"Of course Mitch. Anything for you." He answered, meaning every word as he planted a kiss onto her forehead.

Mitchie couldn't help but think she was the luckiest girl in the world. The duo climbed into Mitchie's bed, Nate wrapping his arms around her protectively while she sighed in his chest. Nate reached over to turn off the dresser light.

"Night Nate. I love you."

Nate stroked her hair lightly with his free hand. "Love you too Mitch."

And with that, both of them fell into slumber, holding one another in their arms. It was the start of something wonderful.

**Phew, there you guys go! I really hope you like it. I'll be posting another Nitchie story by this week entitled ''Tell Her'', so please stay tuned! Do take your time to review! **

**TrixieNancy124**


End file.
